LOTM: Witnesses of Sleepy Hollow Spin-Off - Scorched
In construction LOTM: Witnesses of Sleepy Hollow Spin-Off - Scorched is an upcoming spin-off with 12 episodes. This is also the second Spin-off of LOTM: Witnesses of Sleepy Hollow Storyline after the upcoming Firenza Junior Spin-off. The story will be in transcript style like the original storyline and will be released in a zig-zag manner during the run of Season 4; LOTM: Witnesses of Sleepy Hollow - War Arc of first saga of the storyline; LOTM: Witnesses of Sleepy Hollow - Horsemen Saga. It continued the sub-story concerned with Elsa the Snow Queen and Blackheart in the original storyline as well as LOTM: Crossover - The Corbin Files. This was made into an independent spin-off since it will be too long to fit into both Death Arc & War Arc. The spinoff overlaps with LOTM: Sword of Kings AA Final - Eckidina Arc: Phoenix Arc, where Maria and Matt are both absent in order to hunt down the remnants of Mafusa Gang, but they discovered that Michael Langdon was planning something else in the past. ''Plot'' After the Green Meanine/Michael Langdon and Blackheart's attack against the kingdom of Arendelle, Elsa the Snow Queen started another plan to stop the panic, but the things began to meltdown. Soon, the devious Hell Lord, Mephisto, worked together with Michael Langdon after the latter contacted him as soon as the reign of terror of Mafusa Gang came to an end. Mafusa Gang's remnants was hunt down by heroic forces including La Nueva Familia de Arzonia led by Maria Arzonia. Joining Triggers Hell in order to get the Arendelle Sapphire and gain the Contract of San Venganza, Michael and Blackheart found and unleash an ancient evil who took form in a fire demon. The fire demon disguised as Queen Elsa albeit in a fire element. The horrible Fire Elsa which Michael released shall confront the Snow Queen and Hexenmeisters so that Michael could get the Sapphire of Arendelle to gain cryomancy. However, as she tracked down Michael back into the past in order to dig out further conspiracy via tracking Michael down, Maria and Matt Butcher eventually found the remaining pages of the Grand Grimoire inside Arendelle, but they faced an evil fiend who claimed himself to be the leader of Hexenmeister Community. Meanwhile, Maria discovered that there is apparently a much greater demonic force behind all of this event... ''Summary (Spoilers!) ''Part 1 - Arendelle Crisis ''Part 2 - Violet Silk Room'' ''Part 3 - Will of Grand Grimoire'' ''Part 4 - Eternal Flame'' ''Main theme'' ''Opening'' ''Ending'' ''Characters'' ''Heroes'' *''Seth Nightroad - Protagonist'' *''Matt Butcher'' *''Maria Arzonia'' *''Abel Nightroad'' *''Elsa the Snow Queen'' *''Princess Anna'' *''Kristoff'' *''Shao Jun'' *''Sven'' *''Ingrid the Snow Queen (illusion)'' Seth.Nightroad.full.1756047.jpg Blade.Master.(Raven).full.1613243.jpg Mercy_overwatch_drawn_by_han_seung_lee_sample-640dcf63d2c6ee451877c520355bb3e4.jpg Abel-Nightroad-from-Trinity-Blood-darkcruz360-33967965-1024-768.jpg Frozen, Elsa.png Anna 1.jpg Kristoff_Once_.jpg Vengeance_China_(7).jpg Sven_Pose.jpg 405SnowQueen.png ''Neutral'' *''Marshmallow'' *''Snowgies'' *''Pandora (cameo)'' *''Mr. Gold'' *''Selina Strawberry'' *''Albert Apple'' *''Dragonia Dragonfruit (???)'' *''Spiritual John Dee (cameo)'' *''Krans Romа́n Tsarskiy (mentioned)'' Marshmallow_transparent.png Snowgies_.jpg Pandora120274.jpg Gold13.jpg 69892531_p0_master1200.jpg 61255579_p0.png Todoroki.Shouto.full.2156241.jpg 70213734_p0_master1200.jpg Saber.(Fate.Prototype).full.2338595.png ''Villains'' *''Leader of Hexenmeister Community - Main Antagonist'' *''Michael Langdon'' *''Astaroth King (mentioned)'' *''Fire Elsa'' *''Mephisto'' *''Blackheart'' *''Mephista'' *''Prince Hans'' *''Hans' brothers'' *''Blackbeard'' *''Moloch (cameo)'' *''Horseman of Conquest (cameo)'' *''Gar Shatterkeel'' *''Marlos Urnayle'' *''Aerisi Kalinoth'' 624088361200.jpg edmond_dantes_by_gumdeong-d9xje6g.png Hellsing_alucard_by_nexlamar-d54jtz2.jpg elsa_3_by_disneypony-d6uyroz.jpg 220444-183088-mephisto.jpg Mvc2-blackheart.jpg Mephista (Earth-616).jpg HANS2.png Hans'_Brothers_403.png BlackbeardOUAT.png 1Moloch-at-War 612x961top-700x400.jpg Conquest 1 .jpg Gar_Shatterkeel.jpg Alter.Ego.(Ashiya.Douman).full.2287763.jpg Assassin.(Cleopatra).full.2161075.jpg ''Episodes'' *''Episode 1 - Fire Elsa'' *''Episode 2 - Arendelle Crisis'' *''Episode 3 - Abel's Return'' *''Episode 4 - Seth's Resolution'' *''Episode 5 - Twin Gaolers'' *''Episode 6 - Nightroad's Sins'' *''Episode 7 - The Will of Grand Grimoire'' *''Episode 8 - Apostle of Dusk'' *''Episode 9 - Elemental Evil'' *''Episode 10 - Grimoire Spirit'' *''Episode 11 - Dragon of Ice and Fire'' *''Episode 12 - Amends (final)'' ''Factions'' ''Heroic Factions'' *''Arendelle'' *''Hexenmeisters'' *''Team Witness'' ''Neutral Factions'' *''Order of Flourish (referenced)'' ''Villainous Factions'' *''Triggers Hell (Mephisto's clan)'' *''Fallen Roman Catholic Church'' *''Empire of Fiery Pit'' *''Southern Isles'' ''Gallery'' the_princess__the_queen_and_the_snow_queen_by_berelince-d8sa9rr.jpg Who really controls world New World Order Illuminati.jpg Fire spell modified by cloudminedesign-d6rqry1-jumping-assassin-hooded-figure.jpg Some hooded figure.jpg Green Meanie.jpeg BlackHeart live action movie.jpg __elsa_the_fire_queen___by_blissfulgold-d7vf616.jpg fire_and_ice_by_kalypsya-d9aendg.jpg shao_jun_by_ginebracamelot-d8irdpx.jpg ACCC_Full_cover.jpg 403SomeonesComing.png 403AvoidWar.png 403UpTo.png 403TakeCareOfHerself.png 403HeardFromAnna.png Elsafever.png Frozen-new-trailer-elsa-the-snow-queen-35843844-640-286.jpg Fire_elsa_by_lazytoontown-d74vdz9.png Elsa.jpg ''Trivia'' *This spinoff is canonical and Easter Eggs of Conquest Arc exists in this spinoff as well. This spinoff will occur after Mafusa Gang's Revenge Sub Arc and before Madness Sub Arc of LOTM: Sword of Kings AA Final - Eckidina Arc. *This spinoff will be the first time that Astaroth King appeared in a spinoff of LOTM: Witnesses of Sleepy Hollow storyline outside of a flashback or a vision, prompting her later appearances in the story. *Originally, this spinoff happens between War Arc and Conquest Arc. For Ichabod and Abbie, this happened during the six weeks between War Arc and Conquest Arc. For Matt and Maria, this happened immediately after the end of World War III when they tracked down Michael Langdon back into the past. This was later scrapped due to time progress. *This is the first time Maria Arzonia meets Selina Strawberry, Albert Apple and Drizzt Do'Urden, all three would be her future companions in LOTM: Los Reina de Corazónes (Astaroth Future only) and LOTM: WoSH main story. Category:CIS Productions Category:Officer Candy Apple Category:DestroyerSubjugator90 Category:Prime ShockWaveTX Category:TheVileShadow Man Category:Jester of Chaos Category:NightMareMistress8000 Category:DarkFallen Category:Meta Alpha Kronos Category:DarkMattX259 Category:DiabloVil Category:Upcoming events/ series Category:Spinoffs Category:Sequels Category:Videos Category:Music Videos Category:Legends of the Multi-Universe Category:Transcripts Category:LOTM: Witnesses of Sleepy Hollow Category:Cisverse Storyline Category:LOTM: Sword of Kings Category:LOTM: Sword of Kings Filler Episodes Category:Witnesses of Sleepy Hollow Fillers Category:LOTM: Sword of Kings AA Final - Eckidina Arc: Madness Sub Arc Category:LOTM: Sword of Kings - Eckidina Arc